


To Your Health

by Levistiel



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Bandages, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, revised old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levistiel/pseuds/Levistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised and longer version of my first fic Bandages. Takes place right after the house arrest chapter.  Mostly Taki's POV. Started out as a late night drabble and has transformed into multiple chapters.  Eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Taki is having a rough night, and Klaus is sleepy.

The night brought no relief. It had been several hours since that meeting. That awkward, frustrating situation. Everything that was said was still going around in Taki's head. House arrest? Really? He wasn't sure if he was more hurt or pissed off. He was full of a ridiculous amount of negative energy. The air strike didn't help either.

 He couldn't do anything about. No orders, no monitoring. No, just go back to your quarters for the time being. Get some rest, you need to be sharp in the morning. But how could he rest at a time like this?! His mind wouldn't allow it. Instead of tossing and turning in bed, Taki paced the dark room. Glancing over at the clock, he was reminded of just how late it was... How tired he was of everything. It was almost morning...

 ...What was in store for him once the sun rose? What was in store for the both of them? Taki glanced over his shoulder at the figure sprawled out on his bed. Klaus was lying rather haphazardly, his arm dangling off the side of the bed, his face shoved into a pillow. He didn't look comfortable. But really how could he be?

 Taki brought him back to his room with him. He didn't want to be alone in the wake of all this nonsense. He needed his knight now more then ever. They didn't speak much at all once they got there. They really didn't do much of anything. In fact, the first thing Klaus did was strip off half his clothes and flop onto the bed with a loud groan.

 His injuries were bugging him no doubt. Painkillers had barely any affect on him. In fact, he was probably going through withdrawals. If the blonde had tried to make conversation, at any point, Taki didn't notice

 He just stood there staring out the window. Chewing at his lip, fighting back frustrated tears. Not wanting to bring any attention to his emotions. It was unbecoming of someone of his standing...His standing? Come morning, he was probably going to be robbed of everything. Well almost everything...

 It took Klaus a while to really fall asleep. But when he was practically a rock. Though he would often toss and turn. Groaning and muttering things. It worried Taki, he wasn't normally like this. No his knight didn't move around much, except to pull his lover closer. He was more of a warm cuddly rock... It'd really had been a while since they'd slept like that... All wrapped up in each other.

 Taki moved over to Klaus and gently placed a hand on his forehead. He was a little less clammy, his fever dying down for the most part. That was a good sign. Klaus's bandaged had torn, and were all around messed up. The twisting and turning he was doing in his sleep left the bandages covered in rusty stains. As well as the starch white sheets. The commander's eyes wavered. His injuries weren't going to heal right like this... Not if they kept getting tore open. The movement breaking the healing skin, causing the gashes to become wider, deeper..

 He needed his bandages changed asap. The soiled ones would no doubt lead to infection. That would make everything so much worse. Taki didn't want to drag him down to the infirmary. He needed him here, as selfish as that was. Bringing a doctor here wouldn't be the best idea.

 No, they didn't need to see him half-naked in their lord's bed... Maybe Suguri was back by now, but it wouldn't be wise to wake him at this hour.... Actually that would be wise, but Taki didn't feel like he could face anyone. No, if he had to speak a single word he was afraid he might snap. He had to keep his emotions in check. Especially with his job on the line... His entire life.

 He'd have to get the bandages himself. He could fix up his knight..Taki was never expected to treat anyone's wounds. It was too dirty for him. So he wasn't really taught more than the basics. Just in case he had to treat his own on the battlefield. That's all he really needed for now. They'd just have to go to the infirmary first thing in the morning and get Klaus looked at.

 After pulling on his coat the dark haired man pulled the door open. Glancing back at the bed one final time before stepping out. Klaus wouldn't wake up before he got back. Hopefully. He should probably grab more sheets while he was at it.

 Everyone was more alert this evening. More people were posted near his bedroom than he had expected. Was it due to the house arrest? Or maybe they were just worried about his well being. Taki kept his blue eyes glued to ground as he walked past. Everyone was silent, but he could guess what their expressions were. Concern. He could greet them, but he didn't trust his voice. He was also more focused on getting to the infirmary and back as quick as possible...Without running of course.

 Wouldn't it be nice? To be able to waste some of this excess energy. Run a few laps until the anxiety passed?  
  
_Would they even let me if I had the time? Or would it cause even more of an uproar._

 

\-----

 

**“Taki...?”**

 Klaus rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand. He thought he had felt a hand on his face. Familiar and delicate. It didn't necessarily wake him completely. It wasn't until he heard the door shut that he was conscious enough to open his eyes.

 He scanned the room with squinted eyes. It was dark, but there was enough light coming in the window for him to see the basic outline of the room. There was no sign of Taki. Where could he have gone off to? With a groan, the blonde slowly sat up. His body ached horribly. His shoulder was on fire, his arm almost entirely immobile due to the pain. The bandages were adding to the pressure. They felt too tight, too hot and above all soaked...

 Maybe Taki not being here was a good thing. He wouldn't have to explain what he was about to do. With the coordination of a drunk turtle, the man tried to got off the bed and stumbled over to where he had thrown his clothes earlier. His jacket specifically.

 Klaus rummaged through the pockets for that box... The box was full of what he needed. Needles and little bottles. Syringes full of heaven. The only thing that could take away the pain. Even if it was for a short while.

He couldn't find the box, but he found one lone syringe. It would work for now. He'd go about finding the rest once the pain subsided.

 He ran his fingers over the bumps and puncture marks that littered his forearm. All stationed around his veins. With a quick movement, he uncapped the needle and plunged it into a clear spot. After making sure he hit his vein, he slowly pushed on the syringe. He grimaced at the pin prick, but soon a wave of relief started to spread through his arm and his entire body.

_Perfect._

 Klaus busted the used needle and wrapped the pieces in a ridiculous amount of tissue before chucking it into the trash. Trying to be inconspicuous. Taki would flip his lid if he knew he still had some. The younger man would be worried about him, beyond worried. He didn't want to weigh on his conscious too much. There was too much shit going on. This addiction should be the least of both their problems...

With a yawn Klaus walked back over to the bed, and fell back onto it. He let out a long sigh. He would just stay here and wait.

Lying flat on his back, he glanced over at the clock on the wall.

 

_12:59 A.M  
 Where the hell was Taki at this hour?_

 If he wasn't back in the next 30 minutes, Klaus was going to go looking. There was an uneasy feeling n his chest. He was worried about him. . Though, he honestly couldn't say he'd seen him that torn up since Luckenwalde. Taki tried to hide his emotions, almost constantly. But earlier they were breaking through.

 As if Klaus couldn't see him all teary eyed, staring out the window earlier. It pissed him off that he wouldn't answer him... But, at the time, the blonde was in too much pain to get up and go to him... He should've. He was supposed to be there for him. Even if Taki didn't want him at that specific moment,.

 There was also another thing bugging him... Where did the box go with the rest of his painkillers? Maybe he left them in the hut... _Wait, did he even go back there after getting them?_

 

\-----

 

Getting to the infirmary wasn't necessarily smooth sailing. In fact, he didn't even go to the infirmary. In fact, Taki found himself knocking on Suguri's door at one in the morning. He was practically in the infirmary when he changed his mind. When he decided he didn't want to deal with anyone else.

 It wasn't that he didn't trust these people. He did, with his life. Just like they trusted him. But if he was going to break down. If he was going to find himself at a loss for words. It should be in front of someone who knew him better. Someone within his inner circle.

 Five minutes later and still no answer. Maybe he was asleep? Whatever the reason, Taki bit his lip and tried knocking one more time. Maybe he wasn't even in? He let out a rather disappointed sigh. He'd check back in the morning, for now he had to head back to the infirmary.

 Well on the brightside of things, at least Taki was getting some more air. The infirmary was anything but empty. But he managed to get what he needed without much idle chatter. They gave him an entire first aid kit, and he left with a quick thank you.

 

\-----

 

_1:26 A.M._

Four minutes. Taki had four minutes to show back up before Klaus went hunting for him. With that thought he heard someone at the door. About God damn time... He thought, closing his eyes. Pretending to be asleep. At least the pain was gone. The metallic smell was still pretty strong, but he didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. He needed to get those nasty bandages changed before he passed back out.

 The door opened and closed quietly. He could hear the familiar soft footsteps. The lamp on the nightstand clicked as it was turned on. Klaus could see the light through the back of his eyelids. There was the sound of something being set down on the nightstand.

 Taki leaned over Klaus, placing a delicate hand on his forehead. The blonde couldn't help but smile as soon as it made contact with his skin. A dead give away that he was definitely awake. He opened up his eyes a little, and glanced up at him. Taki really was beautiful. Even more so with his brow knit in concern, and Klaus's name on his lips. There was that scent again.. Flowers. It was faint and sweet. It was a nice change to the scent of blood.

**“Morning.”**  
  
He was perfectly content like this. Just staring up at as his flower. Taking in it all. 

\-----

The urge to kiss him was unbearable. Those golden eyes, that smug smile. They always pulled Taki in. He could hold back his urges most of the time. But in his current state it was harder than usual.

 He just wanted to dive in, and forget about everything else. Hide in Klaus's arms and forget the world. Everything was in limbo, except for this...What could it hurt right now? As long as it stayed innocent... Without another thought Taki leaned down and pressed his lips against Klaus's. It was just one little kiss. It caught Klaus a bit off-guard at first, but he soon fell into it.

 Taki couldn't find the nerve to pull away. It was supposed to be a small thing, but. He didn't want to stop there. Everything was slowly starting to melt away. All the stress, the world around them, everything. He wanted it all to go away completely. Entirely.

 As if to answer his thoughts, Klaus reached up and pulled the smaller man down onto him.. It was an awkward position at first. Taki pulled away from the kiss, and scrambled to get himself into a better position than half his body dangling off the bed.. He swung his leg over Klaus's midsection, straddling him, before leaning down to kiss him once more. The blonde was ready for it this time. It was deeper than before.

 It left Klaus breathless, and the room felt like it was spinning. Taki was obviously flustered, and he leaned his forehead against his knight's, staring into those golden eyes. They were like anesthesia. Everything bad in the world was gone. And all he wanted. All Taki wanted, was to stay like this.

**“I can't be held responsible if you act like this...”**

Klaus let out a bit of a chuckle. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from. Why the sudden change of heart towards everything. He wouldn't be able to hold back, if they kept this up. Even though he promised to never....

**“I know...”**

Taki breathed, slipping down, and nuzzling into the side of the Klaus's neck. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. The world could crash down around them for all he could care. And if he was honest with himself, at this very moment, he could care less...

 About his standing, the war, his people, the house arrest, everything except for this moment. Though the faint scent of blood reminded him of what he set out to do earlier... But before he could say anything about it, the world seemed to spin for a moment, and before he knew it he was flat on his back, while Klaus planted another kiss on his lips.

 


	2. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning isn't as fun.

Birds chirped outside the large windows, the sky was a dark shade of navy, growing brighter by every minute. There was a quiet calm in the bedroom. Only Taki stirred.He had fallen asleep with his head on Klaus’s chest, one of his arms was lying slack around the blonde’s waist. Klaus was sleeping flat on his back, with one arm barely wrapped around the younger male’s shoulders.  Taki shifted slightly, as he started to wake up.

He was warm, too warm. Klaus was a heater. The amount of body heat coming off of him sometimes was just plain unnatural. It left the both of them in an uncomfortable sweaty position. Or at least, as far as Taki was concerned. That mixed with a somewhat strong metallic scent caused him to wake up earlier than he had hoped.  He let out a small yawn, opening his eyes. The bandages in front of his face were covered in reddish brown stains.  Just like the night before.

He cringed at the sight. They should’ve been changed before they even did anything. Before they got caught up in _that_.. _That wonderful, but perverted mess._  His face flushed just thinking about it. It was better than most of the previous times...Taki was definitely a lot more active in it.  But they should’ve _waited._ Waited till Klaus was cleaned up. Taki worried that sleeping in those filthy bandages, would lead to a higher chance of his injuries getting infected. 

Slipping out from under Klaus’s arm, he started to make his way off the bed. Quietly and slowly, trying not to disturb his sleeping lover. His body ached in protest.  His whole being was unreasonably sore, as well as exhausted. He literally felt like a giant bruise. Once he was up, Taki turned on the bedside lamp and peered down at the silver clock that sat next to it. **4:38**. _Great._ Just looking at the time made him  feel even more exhausted. How was he going to survive with little over an hour of sleep? With the amount of stress outside of this room?

_It’s going to be a long day..._

He was going to need an ungodly amount of tea to keep up with everything. Even if he didn't have his usual military duties. Taki stumbled his way to the bathroom. he was completely and entirely . He didn’t even take the time to clean up last night. Nor had he cared. About the mess, or actively engaging in such a sordid act. Now on the other hand, it weighed a little on his conscious.

Once in the bathroom, he shut the door gingerly and  sat on the edge of the tub, twisting on the faucets.  Taki wanted to clean up first, before dealing with the rock of a man sleeping in his bed. . Waking him up at that current time would be the equivalent of waking the dead.  Frustrating and impossible.  He tested the water temperature with his hand.  It  was almost, borderline scalding. He shoved the stopper in the drain, and swished his hand around in the water as it filled.  It burned at first, but the painful feeling was quickly replaced by extreme warmth.

Taki wanted to feel clean. Physically and mentally. And hot baths generally helped him feel cleaner than ever. As if it drew out every impurity in his being, and searing it all away. Leaving him feeling clean and pure again. Ready to take on the world, and fulfill his duty… Well… Not that he had any duty right now.  then to sit and wait.

Sit and wait, and pray that he wasn't royally fucked over. _That he didn’t royally fuck himself over. He didn’t do anything wrong though… He’d done nothing but what he had to. For his country. For his men…. Why would they do this to him? What were they planning?_

  
Once the tub was close to being full, he shut off the faucet, and slipped into the steaming hot water. It burned at first. Taki couldn’t help but wince and squeeze his eyes shut. Every fiber of his being wanted to jump out of the water. But he forced himself to stay put. Until the burning went away and all he could feel was the heat. It enveloped him, and soothed all the aches and pains.

He placed his feet up next to the faucet, and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. There was a familiar sting in his closed eyes, as tears started to spill over.  Everything was out of his control. _Everything. I’m terrified. What will happen to me? To us?_

\----

 

Klaus woke up to the alarm clock ringing loudly on the nightstand. Agitated he rolled over to grab hold of the little metal clock,  Instead he ended up slamming his hand into the side of it and knocking it to the ground with a somewhat loud crash. He let out a frustrated groan and flopped back down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling through barely open eyes.

The clock continued to ring from it’s new position, bouncing around on the floor _. Make it stop. Someone end that God forsaken ringing._ The blonde grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at the clock. Hoping to mute the racket. However, the clock continued to chime unmuffled. The pillow never hit it. No it hit something else.

**“Goodmorning to you too.”**  
Taki said rather amused, a small smile growing on his face as he chucked  the pillow back at Klaus. The blonde caught it with no trouble, before sitting up. His body ached a little, but nothing near as bad as the withdrawal pains he was having earlier yesterday evening.  He was surprised to see the younger man already fully dressed and ready to go. Though upon closer inspection, his face looked pale, dark circles rimmed his eyes. He looked beyond exhausted.  Practically dead.

**“Morning…Going somewhere?”**  
There was a tinge of concern to Klaus’s tone. If anything Taki should be resting more. Going out like that might lead to disaster. Taki got emotional fairly easily, and it was so much more worse when he was drained.  The last thing either of them needed was him snapping.

Taki shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.   
  
**“I just want to be ready for anything… Your bandages they-”**  
  
 **“Need changing. I know. I’ll head down to the infirmary for it.”**  
  
 **“But I-”**  
  
Before Taki could finish his sentence, Klaus pulled him down closer to his level. Wrapping his arms around his slim figure and nuzzling into his neck. Taki didn’t seem to have the strength to push away. Instead he just let out an annoyed sigh. The blonde closed his eyes and yawned.

**“I can take care of myself… Besides… You have bigger issues to worry about.”**  
His voice was quiet, and low. Partially muffled by the close proximity of his lover’s neck. He started kissing over one of the marks he had left the night before. Taki made an attempt to squirm free of his grasp. Klaus wasn’t going to loosen his grip whatsoever. Eventually he gave up the struggle, huffed and went almost entirely limp.

**“I don’t want you out of my sight.”**

Taki responded sternly, his voice showing no sign of him enjoying the amount of attention Klaus was giving him.  It sounded almost  like an order. Klaus was perfectly fine with it. He didn’t want to be away from him either. Especially with whatever storm that was  brewing out there.

**“Then come with me.”**   
Klaus stopped worrying at his neck, and placed his head on his shoulder.

\----

They didn’t spend much time in the infirmary. In fact, Klaus was in and out in about twenty minutes. Everyone regarded him with the same sad greetings as they had the night before.  Taki tried his best to keep up with appearances. But was failing miserably. Klaus was also rather disappointed. Mostly over the fact that he couldn’t get any painkillers that seemed to work. Well at least.  Morphine was out of the question. Taki made sure of it. He was scared he’d end up overdosing on it. Especially after seeing the needle marks that riddled his forearm.

That’s why he stole the box out of Klaus’s jacket. It wasn’t very big, but it was full of little unused syrettes. He wasn’t sure where Lycanthrope got it. But he knew it wasn’t from the infirmary. Or Suguri. Why would they give him that much? It left him somewhat unsettled.

Instead of just keeping the drugs hidden in his room, the commander kept them tucked away in his jacket pocket. That was until he could hand them off to Suguri. For safe keeping.  As well as to ask him if he was the source. Which again, Taki doubted.

He planned to eventually confront the blonde over it. But not now. Not until bigger things had been dealt with. Not until he was off house arrest. Not until Katsuragi was gone. Off of his estate,  and back to where he came from. And that duchess and her pet were gone as well. Or at least. Out of the way.  Taki clenched his hands into fists as he thought about them. The devils were inside the keep. His keep.   

Maybe he should go speak with Suguri later that day. About the whole situation, and Klaus. Surely, he’d have some sort of answers. or at the very least, something to give the young commander piece of mind. He had always been good at that. He was always someone Taki could count on. _No matter what._

As the pair was making their way back to Taki’s room, they ran right into the last person Taki wanted to see. Katsuragi. He smiled rather smugly at the sight of them. Taki tried to keep a completely professional air. He was too exhausted to keep his emotions entirely in check. Or to really take the situation as seriously as it needed to be handled.  Just pray for it all to move by quickly.

  
**“I was wondering when I’d see you today… Not working too hard are we?”**  
Katsuragi’s  voice sounded just as smug as his expression, he held his hands up in mock surprise. He stepped up to Taki, completely at ease. Too at ease for Taki’s liking.   _You come into my house…_Taki just attempted to keep a poker face.. _Take away my division..._

**“Of course not.”**  
Taki tried his best to hide the annoyance in his voice. But instead he just came out sounding more or less angry.  _Who the fuck do you think you are?  
_ He seemed somewhat amused with Taki’s response. His grin never wavering, even for a moment.

  
**“I was hoping we could have a conversation over lunch. There are certain matters that need to be discussed.”  
** It sounded more like an order than an invitation. Taki wanted more than anything to fight it, to tell him no, no wait till there’s an actual meeting to speak to me. But he didn’t have the right, or the standing in this situation. It practically drove him mad.

**“If you insist.”**

**“Good. I’ll see you at noon. Also, Taki...Don’t bring your pet along with you.”**   
Katsuragi said the last bit in more of a hushed voice. As if Klaus couldn’t hear it. Before giving Taki a quick pat on the shoulder before heading on his way. Something was off about that man....

**  
**Taki cringed internally at the contact. It took almost all of his willpower not to smack his hand away when it was on his shoulder.  He had to live with it though. He had to stay complacent, he couldn't afford possibly getting into more trouble. He couldn’t. He had to keep a handle on everything. _Just for now._  He chewed at his lip, before continuing on down the hall. Klaus’s hand brushed up against his as they walked.  Taki didn't even hesitate to grab onto it. Tightly. **  
  
** _This is going to be a very very long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki just wanted to sleep through lunch. But no. Obligations.   
> I was originally going to make this chapter mostly smut, but decided against it. I wanted to move ahead a bit. Get the plot rolling before I have them do the explicit do. I think it's weaker than the first, but it's really mostly filler.   
> And apologies for taking forever on it.  
> Running a rp site and family matters has totally sucked up most of my time. The next one should be out within the next couple weeks~.


	3. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki just really needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this fic for so long, I always meant to come back to it. Finish it off.  
> Chapter 4 will be up shortly after this one since they were written together! I just have a couple paragraphs left!  
> They may seem a teeny bit ooc since it's been a while for me, but hopefully it's okay!!  
> Again I'm so so sorry  
> o(╥﹏╥)o

The little metal alarm clock ticked away, still laying on the floor from this morning letting out a small ding as the hands struck 9:00 A.M.

Taki had gotten back to his quarters less than an hour ago, yet it felt like a lifetime. He had sat down in a chair near the window as soon as they returned. He decided against taking a nap until lunch, as to not oversleep. With his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hand he watched people in the courtyard turned barracks go about their morning routines. Clouds had started to gather in the sky, threatening rain. Fitting weather for how Taki was feeling.  

Lack of sleep wasn’t doing him any favors. Nor was the sheer amount of tea he consumed since returning to his quarters. This had to be at least his 8th cup. Normally he would’ve switched to something with less caffeine cups ago, but he needed to be awake. Alert. Ready for anything.

Lunch was still a few hours off, but it wouldn’t leave the forefront of the commander’s mind. He couldn’t be sure what Katsuragi wanted to talk about, or if it was even important. So he had to be ready for anything and everything. Easy enough on a full night’s sleep. Not so much on an hour and some change.  He raised his cup to his lips to take another drink.

**“Are you trying to make yourself shake?”  
**

Klaus’s voice cut through the silence. The blonde sat at the edge of the bed, shirt off, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at Taki. He sounded somewhat amused.

**“ _You know, I cou-_ “**

**“Don’t.”**

Taki cut him off, the last thing he needed was perverted humor. Klaus didn’t seem to take it too hard, letting out a heavy sigh in response.  He was still trying to get used to how fast his lover could go from hot to cold and vice versa. However, he was trying his damnedest to not repeat prior mistakes.

**“Taki…”**

Klaus rose from the bed, careful not to move too quickly. He felt almost as if he had the flu. A mixture of his injuries and morphine withdrawals were pushing him a bit towards the edge, yet he tried not to show it.  He stepped closer to the younger man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

**“You really shouldn’t overdo it. Besides, there’s still time to rest.”**

Taki lowered the cup, but didn’t meet Klaus’s eyes, instead he kept them locked on the cup itself. He opened his mouth to respond but the blonde cut him off.

**“You won’t oversleep. I promise.”**  They’re eyes met for a moment.

**“Let me take care you. It’s what I’m here for.”**

**“You’re my knight, not my babysitter.”**

**“Then let me protect you from yourself.”**

Taki let out a defeated sigh, before setting his cup down and moving to stand. He was stubborn, and Klaus knew he wasn’t going to even try to sleep. Not that the blonde thought he could, not after drinking that much tea.  Once standing, Taki reached out and grabbed Klaus’s arm, before pulling him into a tight embrace. Startling the night for a second, before he returned the favor.

They stood there for a few moments, Taki’s face pressed against the nape of Klaus’s neck. Eyes squeezed shut, just listening to the other man’s heartbeat, breathing in his scent. His eyes started to sting even though he was starting to feel somewhat better. He didn’t know what the future held for them, but in this moment, he was praying for it to stay like this. No fighting, no struggling. Just comfort. Understanding. Something more akin to how things were. Before the world came crashing down. They were stronger like this. Together.  _I can’t break. Not now._

\--  
11:30 A.M. came with rain, pouring over the winter estate. The sound of rain muffled any sigh or gasp that may have escaped through the open window. Sleep wasn’t in the cards for Taki, after the sheer amount of caffeine he ingested it was a miracle his heart hadn’t beaten out of his chest. Instead, the couple spent hours wrapped up in each other’s arms. At first it was innocent cuddling. Holding each other, savoring the moment.

They spent most of the time innocently holding each other, but things finally started to slip past that point. Taki’s body ached for more contact, more than deep kisses, grinding hips and wandering hands. Something more. But time wasn’t on their side. Noon was fast approaching, and he couldn’t go into the dining room flustered and smelling of sex.  That wasn’t something that could _ever_ happen. Klaus seemed to be having an even harder time not pushing for more. In fact, as the alarm clock rattled to warn them of the time, the knight seemed too immersed in what they were doing to notice. A push or two from Taki, however, made him force himself to stop. Pulling away with a groan.

The alarm slamming them both back into reality. Taki could feel the first few twinges of anxiety in his chest.    
Fixing his clothes and brushing his hair, he prayed for everything to go smoothly. He prayed for the strength to pull through this without damaging his own reputation.

\--

Klaus wasn’t supposed to come with Taki to this lunch meeting, however, the commander wanted him to wait for him outside the dining hall. Stay close by. _Don’t go where I can’t reach._  A small grin curled onto the man’s lips as they made their way down the hall. Taki wore a look of determination; no longer did he look as exhausted as he was. It felt almost like business as usual. Even though nothing about this situation felt normal. There was a worry in the back of Klaus’s mind of what could be going on, he didn’t trust any of this or any of these people, but he trusted Taki’s ability to take care of himself.

Besides, Klaus would be just outside some doors. Within earshot, and within eavesdropping distance. It wasn’t safe, but it wasn’t as bad as it could be.

The knight stopped a few steps from the door and leaned his back against the wall. His shoulder ached like hell, and his stomach wasn’t too keen on him staying upright for so long. The withdrawals weren’t as bad as they could be, but he knew they would get worse with time. Maybe after this whole lunch situation he’d be able to go hunt down his “misplaced” medication.  Taki stopped at the doors, glanced back at the blonde for a second, before going inside.   
_" **Good Luck."**_ He muttered under his breath _  
And now we wait…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well apparently the hunt for a first aid kit was all for naught. At least, so far. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it so far, I'm still a novice at this sort of thing.  
> I couldn't help but go back and revisit this story, and I will be continuing it this time. Oh goodness I will.


End file.
